El regreso de END
by kunashgi448
Summary: Después de la batalla contra tártaros Fairy tail se mantiene en pie, Makarov deja de ser el maestro y desaparece sin dejar rastro, lo que preocupa a todos es la actitud de Natsu en los últimos días, pensaron que era por perder a su padre de nuevo pero no sabían que pronto su querido nakama se convertirá en el criminal más buscado de Fiore al descubrir su pasado como E.N.D por Zeref
1. Chapter 1

El regreso de E.N.D

 **Capitulo 1: el sueño del cruel futuro.**

Habían pasado 2 semana...2 semana desde que la batalla contra el último gremio que conformaba parte de la alianza más poderosa entre los gremios oscuros, Tártaros fue derrotado por el mismo gremio que en su tiempo también acabo con Oración seis y Grimoire Heart, Fairy Tail, pero esta victoria del gremio más fuerte y respetado de toda Fiore no fue tan celebrada como las demás, muchos de los miembro más importantes habían perdido algo importante o sufrido demasiado con ese maldito gremio de demonios, el ambiente en reconstrucción del gremio y de la ciudad de magnolia era muy deprimente los primeros días pero gracias al apoyo de sus demás compañeros y amigos fue más fácil soportar el dolor, pero eso estuvo en peligro cuando el maestro Makarov tenía la firme intención de disolver el gremio sin una explicación que lo justificara, afortunadamente después de la oposición del todo el gremio y decir que llegarían al extremo de formar un nuevo gremio todos juntos sin el, esto último era una intimación ya que jamás se unirían a otro gremio que no fuera su hogar, Makarov de mala gana acepto que el gremio siguiera en pie pero dejo en claro que renunciaba a ser su maestro, días después llego Gildarts por recibir el mensaje urgente de Makarov y de ver a su querida hija Cana para asegurarse que estuviera bien después de escuchar la historia de la batalla causando el daño colateral de la destrucción total del pueblo, Makarov se encerró en su oficina improvisada con el por largas horas, le pidió a Freed que pudiera una runas para que nadie escuchara la conversación al saber perfectamente lo curiosos que eran sus hijos, todos los miembros esperaron a que ambos salieran para preguntarles que era lo que pasaba claro que alguien encendió la mecha para empezar otra batalla campal que fue detenida por Erza para que no rompieran algo de la estructura recién construida del gremio, al salir el viejo hijo de uno de los fundadores del gremio declaro al Gildarts como el nuevo maestro ante la sorpresa de todos, luego de ese día Makarov no volvió a ser visto por nadie, era como si la tierra lo hubiera tragado y Gildarts dejo en claro que no diría el paradero del antiguo tercer y quinto maestro pero les aseguró que estaría bien.

El ambiente del gremio se recuperó a las 2semanas pero uno de los miembros más importantes y destructivos actuaba bastante raro, Natsu Dragneel no estaba interesado en participar en las mini-guerras dentro del ya reconstruido gremio, siempre parecía serio y bastante cansado como si no pudiera dormir bien, sus amigos como Lucy, Happy y incluso Gray estaban preocupados por el chico de cabello rosado, cada vez que le preguntaba el porque de su estado siempre cambiaba el tema de conversación o simplemente se iba sin decir una palabras, muchos dieron por hecho que se debía a ver "morir" a su padre solo minutos después de que lo volviera a ver después de tantos años pero había algo más que nadie sabía que cambiaría las cosas drásticamente.

La noche llego y por ello el martirio de Natsu, hacia una semana que tenía sueños extraños y borroso que por alguna razón le preocupaba bastante aún cuando no entendiera nada, le pidió de favor a Wendy que cuidara a Happy por un tiempo con la excusa de que necesitaba estar sólo y que le daría más oportunidad al exceed azul para que conquistara a Charle, no quería que se preocupara más como ya lo estaba y que luego viera sus problemas de sueño y le diga a Lucy y ella al todo el gremio, se acostó en su cama con la esperanza de dormir tranquilamente pero en el fondo sabía que no sería así.

Empezó a ver a su alrededor pero ahora con más claridad, era la ciudad de Magnolia en llamas, trato de comerse el fuego para apagar el incendio pero no parecía funcionar para nada, empezó a correr solo para ver con horror a personas muerta de todas las formas posibles, con espadas en su pecho, aplastadas, quemadas, podía apreciar que algunos tenían la marca de otros gremio conocidos y que jamás había visto, un gran explosión llamo su atención solo para ver con miedo la dirección donde provenía.

-no...por favor...no-corrió con todas sus fuerzas al gremio esperando que todos estuvieran bien, nunca estaría preparado para lo que vería, parado en la destruida entrada pudo ver los cuerpos sin vida de sus amigos, Laxus...Wendy...Lissana...Elfman...Mirajane...Romeo...Erza...todos con señales de lucha tirados en el suelo, incluso podía ver los cuerpos de Gray y Gajeel sobre mesas rotas cubiertos de sangre, jamás lo aceptaría en público pero los consideraba como hermanos para el, camino con la mirada perdida hasta que piso algo...o más bien a alguien, lo que vio lo quebró por completo empezando a llorar y gritar de dolor, había pisado la cabeza de Happy, sólo la cabeza con los ojos totalmente abiertos de sorpresa, Natsu cayo de rodillas y se golpeó la cabeza varias veces contra el suelo para despertar de esta cruel pesadilla pero no funciono, sintió como su sangre baja por su rostro por su herirá en la frente pero eso pasó a segundo plano cuando escucho con su agudo oído como alguien jadeaba y se levantaba con bastante dificultad, vio la silueta de Lucy mal herida al fondo del gremio mirando al frente, podía ver sus látigo roto y varias de sus preciadas llaves rotas alrededor de ella.

-Lucy...-Natsu estaba asustado por ver tan herida a su compañera de equipo, el primer equipo que hizo con otra persona aparte de Happy desde que Lissana "murió", sintió como el suelo se movía como en un terremoto fuerte, vio hacia arriba para ver al nada más ni menos que Acnologia bajando a toda velocidad preparando un rugido...que iba a matar a Lucy.

-yo...nunca...me...rendiré-Natsu escucho los susurros de Lucy haciendo que sus lágrimas incrementarán y salieran con mayor rapidez de sus ojos jade, con todas sus fuerzas corrió para salvar a la única persona importante que le quedaba en esta vida.

-LUCY!-extendió su brazo en un intento en vano de alcanzarla y salvarla de una muerte segura, el dragón negro lanzo el ataque ante una maga estelar que sólo cerro los ojos esperando la muerte pero con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-nos volveremos a ver...Natsu-una pequeña lágrima bajo por su rostro, Natsu corrió pero tropezó con un escombro y cayo de cara, cerro los ojos para no ver otra muerte como sucedió con Igneel, asesinado por el mismo Acnologia, espero pero todo se encontraba en un silencio absoluto, levantó la vista para ver que todo había desaparecido dejando lugar a un paisaje totalmente blanco, confundido de levanto y con su brazo se limpió las lágrimas para ver mejor.

-¿que clase de pesadilla fue esta?-.

-me temo que no es una pesadilla, es una visión del futuro...Natsu-conocía esa voz sin duda, volteo solo para ver a Zeref parado con el libro de E.N.D en su poder con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿a que te refieres?, ¿qué haces aquí?-pregunto enojado por verlo otra vez, tantos problemas que causo y lo volvía a molestar.

-estamos en tu mente, use un poco de magia para hablar contigo en privado, lo que viste es cuando Acnologia atacara todo el continente para matar a todos los dragon slayers que existan para que nadie pueda matarlo, lamentablemente tu eres su principal objetivo al ser hijo del dragón que le quitó uno de sus brazos-hablo con tranquilidad el mago oscuro aún sonriendo.

-mentiras...¡eres un mentiroso!-le grito con furia mientras corría para darle un puñetazo.

-es tu problemas si no me crees, deja que el tiempo pase y no se preparen para la batalla y por tu culpa todos tus seres querido mueran uno por uno-Zeref no se movió al ver la intensión del mago de fuego de golpearlo, Natsu atravesó el cuerpo de Zeref como si fuera una ilusión lo que viera, esto lo dejo sorprendido y volteo a verlo.

-pero no te preocupes, vengo a darte un poco de poder que te será bastante util, sólo entrenado lo sabrás manejara-antes que Natsu reaccionara Zeref abrió el libro en de este salió una flecha negra a toda velocidad directo al pecho, alcanzo a poner su brazo derecho para protegerse, sintió un terrible dolor y vio como unas marcas negras apareciendo por todo su antebrazo hasta quedar abajo de su marca roja de Fairy tail.

-bienvenido de vuelta Natsu o debería decir Etherious Natsu Dragneel, E.N.D-.

-¿que..-no término de formular su pregunta cuando volvió a sentir ese horrible dolor en su antebrazo, cayo de rodillas y empezó a toser un líquido negro, Zeref solo lo veía con calma, feliz de que su demonio más fuerte volviera a la vida para por fin matarlo.

-se que tienes muchas dudas y será un placer aclarártelas pero será en otro momento, nos vemos-empezó a caminar dejando a Natsu tirado en el suelo mirándolo con un solo ojo por el dolor que sentía.

-o casi lo olvido, no le digas a nadie de esto ni muestres tu pequeña marca si no quieres que pase algo lamentable, estas advertido-levanto su mano y chasqueo los dedos, un segundo después Natsu despertó con sudor por todo su cuerpo, pudo ver por la ventana que el sol no tardaba en salir, respiro para tratar de calmar su acelerado pulsó.

"Sólo fue un sueño" se repetía varias veces para calmarse pero no valió la pena al ver que su brazo derecho tenía las mismas marcas negras, ¿significaba que todo era real?, ¿la advertencia de Zeref sobre Acnologia, ¿que el realmente era un demonio?, lo que su padre no pudo destruir hace muchos años fue a el mismo, tenía un lío en su cabeza tal que le empezó a doler, se levantó para buscar unos vendajes y cubrir las marcas, no era opción arriesgarse a que los demás lo vieran con la advertencia de el mago oscuro, tendría que esperar a que le respondiera sus dudas con calma, decidió que lo mejor era ausentarse del gremio todo el día para que no le preguntarán, ya estaba lo suficientemente preocupados y cansados por sus problemas personales para que el lo empeorara con su relato, tomo las cosas necesarias para pescar y fue a un lago algo lejano para estar sólo, quería despejar su mente y para no preocupar a Happy que siempre venía a verlo para ir al gremio en la mañana le dejo una nota donde explicaba que tenía un asunto que atender fuera de la ciudad y estaría ausente todo el día y como compensación le traería una docena de pescados, lo pego en la puerta de entrada de su pequeña casa para que lo viera y dio marcha al lago.

Mientras tanto en una de las pequeñas viviendas recién construidas con la ayuda del reino tras ver la magnitud del ataque, Lucy Heartfilia se despertaba para un nuevo día de trabajo, se estiró para despabilares del sueño que tenía, se levantó para darse un baño antes de ir al gremio para desayunar y platicar con Levy de su novela, la suerte le sonrió ya que lo único que sobrevivió del destruido apartamento fue su novela que le ahorró tener que volver a escribir años de capítulos y el pequeño cofre donde guardaba las cartas a su querida madre, un poco de su ropa también se salvó pero tuvo que ir con las chicas a una visita rápida a Crocus para comprar ropa nueva al tener todas el mismo problema, se puso su típica ropa de color azul dejando al descubierto su ombligo, falda y medias negras y sus notas marrones al ser la única limpia que le quedaba, la única diferencia es que se dejo el cabello suelto dejando un largo cabello dorado, espero un rato viendo el amanecer para esperar que todos llegaran a hacer el desastre diario, después de peder a Acuarios le hubiera roto el alma en mil pedazos si el gremio se hubiera desintegrado como quería el maestro pero gracias a todos los demás que se negaron rotundamente se mantuvo con vida el lugar que tanto quería como su hogar, pero no todo era felicidad para ella, estaba muy preocupada por la actitud de su mejor amigo y compañero de equipo Natsu, lo veía tan cansado y callado muy poco común con el, siempre le agrado la energía que trasmitía de confianza y sus tonterías siempre le sacaban una sonrisa , algo le decía que no era solo por lo de Igneel sino algo más grave que no le quiere contar a nadie, al salvarla tantas veces en sus aventuras pasada quería pagarlo aunque sea estando a su lado para apoyarlo cuando lo necesitara, de animarlo y ayudarlo en lo que se este un sus manos para solucionar su problema, no había vuelta atrás, hoy lo encararía para que le dijera lo que le pasará con la ayuda de Erza si era necesario para que hablara.

-bien, hora de irse-llevo a su mano a su pecho para tomar su colgante con lo que quedaba de la llave de su primera amiga como símbolo de buena suerte y que siempre estaría con ella, no perdería a otra persona importante de nuevo, no permitiría que nadie le quite al infantil y energético Natsu de su vida, invoco a Plue para tener compañía en el camino al gremio, pensaba que le diría a Natsu para que confiara en ella y le dijera su problema para ayudarlo, al llegar al gremio vio la típica pelea pero no era lo mismo sin Natsu peleando con Gray o pidiendo una pelea con Gildarts que terminaba siempre noqueado en el suelo al primer golpe.

-buenos días Levy-chan-se sentó en la barra al lado de su buena amiga.

-buenos días Lu-chan, ¿que tal la novela-le pregunto Levy sonriendo, en verdad quería leer la novela de Lucy pero sabía que ella tenía miedo a las críticas por lo que no se lo mostraría a nadie hasta que estuviera sin ninguna falta ortográfica.

-ya estoy en la parte final, de verdad ansiaba escribir ese capítulo donde el ladrón es descubierto por la detective, siento la tensión cuando ella descubre que su novio es el ladrón-siguieron hablando de temas relacionados mientras desayunaban el delicioso plato de Mirajane, Levy tuvo que ir a la biblioteca para leer un libro tranquila pero no contaba que Gajeel la seguirá para molestarla diciéndole emana o camarón, entre ellos habia algo más pero el dragón slayer de hierro era muy orgulloso para aceptar sus sentimientos además de que tenía que aguantar a Jet y Droy que seguía enamorados de Levy pero que no tenía una mínima posibilidad de salir de la friendzone.

-oye Lucy, ¿has visto a Natsu?-le pregunto Erza que terminaba de comer su sagrado pastel de fresas que le regalo Jellal por correo, todos los cercanos a Titania sabían que estaba enamorada de Jellal Fernandez por lo que no se acercaba a ella mientras comía una rebanada de su pastel para no terminar en coma, ahora que el tenía su propio gremio para eliminar gremios oscuros y al ser buscado no podían verse tan seguido.

-no lo he visto, quería hablar con el cuando llegará pero es raro que no este-Lucy estaba preocupada de que algo le pasará al peli rosado.

-¿porqué no le preguntan a Happy?, el debe saber donde esta el horno con patas-les sugirió Gray que salió del la pelea para hablar un segundo.

-gracias pero...ponte ropa por favor-de nuevo la costumbre de Gray de desnudarse sin darse cuenta.

-¿pero dónde la deje?-busco con la mirada pero antes de que Erza lo despellejará vivo por andar en su traje de nacimiento, Juvia vino a su rescate.

-aquí tiene su ropa Gray-sama-le extendió la ropa perdida, la maga de agua y stalker personal de Gray.

-gracias Juvia-le agradeció el Tsundere de Gray con una sonrisa que emociono a Juvia.

-Juvia esta para lo que necesite, tenga una almohada como regalo-el problema con la almohada era que tenía la imagen de Juvia en traje de baño sacando la sangre por la nariz de los viejos pervertidos de Wakaba y Macao ante la vergüenza de Romeo por su padre así que se fue para platicar un poco con Wendy, al ser de la misma edad podían entenderse mejor pero para su mala suerte eran el objetivo de Mira para ser la pareja más joven del gremio.

-¡aleja esa cosa de mi!-y de nuevo Gray huía de Juvia que lo seguía de cerca, ignorando eso Erza y Lucy fueron a donde estaba Happy pensando en la forma de conquistar a la Tsundere de Charle para que aceptara su pescado.

-Happy ¿dónde esta Natsu?-le pregunto Erza con los brazos cruzados.

-dejo una nota diciendo que tenía un asunto que atender fuera de la ciudad por lo que no vendría al gremio hoy-les explico Happy algo triste porque Natsu se fuera sin el, desde que se fue a vivir con Wendy no tenía mucho tiempo con el que lo cuido desde que era un huevo, también le preocupaba la actitud de Natsu.

-que extraño que se fuera de esa forma sin avisar a nadie-Erza tenía un mal presentimiento pero fue interrumpida por el nuevo maestro que requería presencia en la oficina por asunto de una misión, se fue dejando a su amiga el asunto de Natsu.

-estoy preocupado por el, a pesar de que dijo que me traería pescado no quita el hecho que no me haya dicho nada antes, ¿ya no confía en mi?-decía Happy mientras dejaba el pescado en la mesa y miraba con tristeza el suelo.

-no digas eso, ya verás que pronto Natsu volverá a ser el mismo de siempre, de eso me encargo yo-le dio un beso en su cabeza para que no se preocupara, también le acaricio la cabeza mientas le sonreía.

-AYE, cuento contigo Lucy, después de todo...te gusta-y de nuevo esa voz chillona para burlase de Lucy.

-moo, estúpido neko-después de tranquilizarlo así le pagaba, con un tono rosado en sus mejillas se fue a buscar a Natsu, ella sabía que lo de la nota era una mentira y sólo había un lugar a donde iría para estar sólo, le tomaría tiempo llegar pero hablaría sólo ellos dos para darle más confianza, se fue rumbo al lago donde solía pescar sin compañía de nadie, fue gracias a que lo siguió un día cuando quería decirle que tenían una misión, no era que ella fuera una acosadora o algo parecido, después de 2 horas llego al lago y lo vio sentado con su caña de pescar en sus manos.

-¿cómo me encontraste?-la voz de Natsu le hizo saber que no valía la pena esconderse , por lo que salió.

-llámalo intuición femenina, además soy tu mejor amiga por lo que te conozco mejor que nadie-le guiño un ojo pero Natsu ni siquiera de volteo, dio un suspiro de valor y se sentó a lado de Natsu, vio que dejo la caña en el suelo y miraba al frente con seriedad.

-quiero estar sólo Luce...-.

-no hasta platicar contigo, estoy preocupada por ti Natsu-le dijo preocupada pero Natsu la ignoro, enojada tomo su mano con fuerza llamando su atención sorprendido por su acción, tendría que escuchar lo que diría aunque no quisiera.

-sólo escúchame Natsu, me duele que estés así, eres mi mejor amigo y la persona que me dio una familia, eres alguien especial para mi y quiero ayudarte en lo que pueda, por favor dime lo que tienes-los ojos marrones le brillaban, sentía como su pequeña mano con la insignia rosada del gremio le apretaba más fuerte la suya, ¿le diría la verdad o le mentiría?, entrelazo ambas manos sacando un ligero sonrojo en Lucy y decidió hablar con la maga estelar.

 **A/N: nueva historia de Fairy Tail, siempre quise hacer una historia con END y después de romperme la cabeza con la trama de la historia aquí esta el primer capitulo, espero les guste esta idea y dejen un review con su opinión de la historia o si quieren que la continue, acepto también favoritos y seguidores, al parecer la batalla final empiezo en el manga y al con ello el final de la historia esta cerca pero aun queda para rato, gracias por darte el tiempo de leer, soy Kunashgi448 y te deseo un buen día porque yo tengo un examen de física mañana (menciono que es mi peor materia en la escuela y la odio con toda mi alma). CHAO.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: la verdad de mi pasado**

Se podía sentir la tensión en aquel lago, Natsu no había respondido a las preguntas de Lucy y la conocía muy bien, era alguien muy terca que no lo dejaría tranquilo hasta que le contará, no se arriesgaría a pasar por alto la advertencia del mago oscuro, haría su mejor esfuerzo por mentir sin que ella se cuenta.

-tu ya sabes la causa, es muy duro para mi ver a mi padre siendo atravesado por Acnologia frente a mis ojos, me sentí patético de buscarlo tantos años por cielo, mar y tierra para que estuviera dentro de mi, he tenido pesadillas con ese momento y por eso no estoy de ánimo para nada-usar la muerte de su padre era lo único que se le ocurrió, le dolía recordar ese momento pero todo era por no decir la verdad.

-han pasado 2 semanas...me siento igual que tu Natsu, me hubiera gustado hacer algo para que Acuarios siguiera conmigo...ya he perdido a las personas que más quiero, me gustaría tener la fuerza que tu muestras en cada batalla y no ser tan débil- odiaba que se llamara débil, tal vez su magia tiene la gran desventaja de no poder usarla para una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo pero eso era algo que se podía arreglar con un entrenamiento, con su mano le levantó en mentón para que lo viera a los ojos.

-recuerda esto Lucy, tu no eres débil, al contrario eres una de las personas más fuertes que conozco, tu fuerza de voluntad y tus sentimientos por los demás son algo que jamás había visto...eres una chica increíble Lucy y por eso quise formar equipo contigo desde el principio-Natsu estaba siendo sincero, podía ver como los ojos chocolate de la maga se dilataban por la sorpresa junto con tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas, deductivamente daría su vida por ella sin dudarlo como lo hizo en el pasado.-¿enserió crees todo eso de mi?-fue un leve susurro pero el dragón slayer de fuego lo entendió perfectamente.

-por supuesto, podrás ser rara muchas veces pero eso te hace la Lucy que yo y todo el gremio queremos-podía ver como sus ojos se cristalizaban, entro en pánico por hacer la llorara, le daría un boleto al infierno al cualquiera que se atreviera a lastimarla pero no quiera ser el la causa, sintió como Lucy lo abrazo muy fuerte, escondiendo su lindo rostro en su bufanda, pasaron segundos antes de que Natsu correspondiera el abrazo, no podía negar que le gustaba abrazarla cuando tenía la oportunidad, le acaricio su cabello con calma para que se calmara, desde que ella le dijo que confiaba en el en la enfermería de los juegos mágicos no podía dejar ese extraño sentimiento de querer estar con ella más tiempo, recordaba que Igneel le dio una plática sobre mujeres pero como estaba muy pequeño no le entendió nada y lo olvido, como le gustaría poder recordar sus consejos ahora, admitía que era denso pero era más que nada porque nadie se tomo la molestia de explicarle con paciencia a una edad razonable que es el amor.

-gracias Natsu, prometo hacerme más fuerte y no dejar que nadie cercano sufra-.

-esa es la Luce que conozco-le dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras con su mano limpiaba las lágrimas de su mejillas, su sonrisa desapareció cuando sintió la penetrante mirada de Lucy sobre el, no pudo evitar sonrojares un poco, y lo peor era que se acercaba como si algo lo empujara hacia ella, su maldito cuerpo no reaccionaba para moverse.

-Natsu...-ella estaba igual que el pero a diferencia de el estaba un poco sorprendida, daría su primer beso con el y sería Natsu quien se lo diera, sentía como su corazón latía como el de un caballo de carreras, jamás pensó que el tonto y destructivo pelirosado que conoció en Hargeon hace años lo hiciera, desde que regresaron de la isla después de 7 años ya tenía sentimientos por el pero no fue hasta los juegos mágicos mágicos que se dio cuenta que lo amaba, lo mantuvo en secreto y trato de negarlo pero ya no podía más, acepto ese sentimiento de su corazón y cerro los ojos esperando en tan deseado beso y luego sintió una ligera presión en sus labio por unos segundos y luego se separó uno poco.

-yo...perdona...creo que mejor...me voy-Natsu creyó que cometió la mayor estupidez del mundo, se atrevió a besarla y ahora su amistad se iría por el caño, admitía que fue algo increíble y mas delicioso que el fuego, acompañado con una sensación rara en el estómago y lo ligero que sentía el pecho, se disponía a levantarse e irse corriendo pero ella lo evito.

-no...esta bien...de hecho me gustaría repetirlo...si no te importa-ella ahora fue quien tomo la iniciativa y lo beso con calma, por kami sus labios era lo mejor que pudo probar, y más con ese ligero brillo labial sabor a fresas y su suave textura, podría estar así todo el día pero algo interrumpió el momento.

-AHHHHH-de la nada la marca le empezó a doler muy fuerte, con mano hizop presión en un intento de calmar el dolor, Lucy lo miraba preocupada y trato de ayudarlo pero el se alejó bruscamente, sólo duro alrededor de un minuto pero fue demasiado para Natsu que respiraba agitadamente y con sudor en la frente.

-¿¡Natsu estas bien?!-pregunto al ver su cara de sufrimiento y cansancio, no había notado que tenía el brazo vendado-¿que te paso en el brazo?-.

-fue un corte que me hice en la mañana con el cuchillo por idiota, no es nada pero necesito volver a casa-se paró y empezó a caminar hacia el bosque pero de pronto se paró en seco y no de movió.

-¿Natsu?-se acercó con lentitud pero justo cuando le iba a tocar el hombro cayo de golpe al suelo.

-¡Natsu!, ¡que pasa!-vio que se había desmayado pero se asusto mucho cuando noto que respiraba con dificultad y tenía muy alta la temperatura.

-ábrete, puerta del León: Loke-en un brillo dorado apareció Loke, iba a preguntar el porque de su llamado pero con ver a Natsu en ese estado no necesitaba preguntar nada.

-por favor, trae a Wendy o alguien que lo ayude, me quedare con el-Loke no espero y fue al gremio a toda prisa, Lucy sólo pudo observar como el sufría, después de lo que acaba de pasar no podía pasar esto.

"resiste un poco Natsu, la ayuda viene en camino" no que ella no sabía es que dentro de la mente del Dragneel pasaría algo que cambiaría el rumbo de las cosas.

 **Mente de Natsu:**

-¿dónde estoy?-se sentía perdido y confundido, había aparecido en medio del bosque que no reconocía en lo absoluto, su instinto le dijo que tenía que buscar a alguien para que le explicará en que parte Fiore estaba, camino un rato hasta toparse con un gran edifico con el letrero "academia de magia de Mildia", veía a la gente que sólo llevaba togas como ropa y muchos libros.

-disculpa, me podría decir donde estoy-jamás había escuchado de aquel pueblo y todo parecía bastante antiguo, trato de preguntarle a un joven que pasaba enfrente suyo pero este no le respondió, trato de llamar su atención tocando su hombro pero para su sorpresa lo atravesó, era como si fuera un fantasma pero escuchaba la conversación de los jóvenes.

-vaya que los profesores solo apoyan a Zeref-.

-que esperabas, el es un genio en eso de la magia, es natural que los maestros le pongan más atención que los demás-.

-vengan ya dejen de quejarse, sólo nos queda estudiar más duro para que al menos destaquemos, vamos por unos tragos que yo invito-Natsu procesaba lo que acaba de escuchar, tenía mucho más dudas que respuestas.

-cuídate Zeref, no olvides que mañana tienes que trabajar con los pergaminos-le gritaba un viejo con bastón al mismísimo mago oscuro.

-lo se, cuídese sensei-respondió Zeref con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se dirigía a casa, había lago diferente en el que no había notado antes, era como si de verdad estuviera feliz, lo siguió manteniendo su distancia por su acaso, después de una hora de caminata llegaron a un pequeña cabaña en medio del bosque, alguien abrió la puerta y cuando vio a esa persona quedo totalmente congelado, esto no podía ser cierto.

-Onii-chan, bienvenido a casa, podemos jugar ahora que estoy aburrido-.

-primero comamos algo y luego jugamos a lo que tu quieras, ¿trato?-.

-trato, llévame en tus hombros-el pequeño pelirosado que no pasaba de los 4 años le pidió con ojos de cachorro y Zeref no pudo evitar rechazarlo, ambos entraron a la pequeña cabaña ante la mirada perdida de Natsu que no podía aceptar esto.

-este es tu verdadero pasado, lo que eras antes de conocer a Igneel, tu eres mi hermano menor Natsu-la figura de Zeref apareció a su lado sin que se diera cuenta pero ahora eso no importaba.

-pero...¿que año es este?-.

-estamos en el año X376-dijo con simpleza, acaso tenía 400 años de vida, eso no podía ser cierto, no podía ser tan viejo.

-sígueme si quieres aclarar tus dudas, tiene mi palabra que esto es verdad, no tendría ningún valor para mi engañarte-Zeref camino lentamente hacia la puerta, Natsu no dudo en seguirlo de cercana con mirada sería, cuando abrió la puerta un luz lo dejo ciego por unos momentos, cuando recuperó la vista puedo observar que todo era deprimente, había una tormenta afuera de la caballa que no tenía más que una vela como iluminación, podía ver al Zeref del pasado dormido con rastros de haber llorado bastante y en la mesa se encontraba un cuerpo pequeño tapado por una cobija, esto no le gustaba, por todo los seres supremos que no sea verdad lo que pensaba, pero el destino es muy cruel y de un jalón la cobija cayo al suelo revelando el cuerpo...su cuerpo pequeño pálido y sin vida sobre la mesa, cayo de rodillas sin quitar la mirada de su cuerpo.

-sufrirás de un enfermedad incurable aún en la actualidad, la magia que podrías te estaba matando lentamente sin que te fieras cuenta, hice todo lo posible por alargar tu vida y aunque sólo conseguí por unos meses, disfrutaste la vida al máximo conmigo-Zeref miraba el cuerpo con melancolía como si no le gustará recordar ese momento.

-¿y nuestros padres?-pregunto Natsu con voz sería.

-nos abandonaron cuando tenías 4 meses de nacido, nunca supe la razón pero deduzco que éramos una carga para ellos y se fueron una noche, yo me hice responsable de ti y pagaba un servicio de niñera mientras estaba en la academia, fue graciosa ya que espantaste a 4 de ellas, siempre fuiste muy imperativo-.

-tal vez seas mi hermano, pero esto no responde a mi pregunta de porque soy E.N.D-podía aceptar esto pero quería saber todo lo que pasó para llegar a este punto.

-después de que falleciste empece a investigar como loco la conexión entre la vida, la muerte y magia para revivirte, mis profesores me tacharon de loco y me advirtieron que podría ser maldecido por mi atrevimiento, los ignore, después de gane creado las base para el sistema-R y las puertas de eclips me lo pagaban de esa manera, lamentablemente adquirir la magia negra más poderosa, la de Ankhseram, capaz de quitar toda la vida de cualquier ser vivo cerca mío-volteo mirando a fondo por lo que Natsu hizo lo mismo y vio con horror como una docena de personas estaban muertas por la maldición de Zeref que los miraba sin expresión en su rostro, tras un momento de silencio Zeref prosiguió.

-me tomo un tiempo darme cuenta del significado de la vida, cree muchos demonios para matarme pero ninguno sirvió así que los los guarde en libros, me tomo 100 años para encontrar la fórmula y decidí usarla en tu cuerpo que preserve con mucho cuidado con sustancias para que tu cuerpo no se descompusiera en lo absoluto, en ese momento te convertiste en E.N.D, el demonio Etherious más fuerte y mi última esperanza para miraban el cuerpo de Natsu en tuvo cubierto de una sustancia verde enfrente de un librero con cientos de libros que eran demonios que había creado antes, podía reconocer el nombre de Mard Geer entre los viejos libros.

"así que...esta es mi verdad...pero"Natsu necesitaba procesar todo esto, no era fácil reconocer que en realidad tenía más de 400 años y que técnicamente ya había muerto por una enfermedad.

-¿y que fue lo que sucedió con Igneel?, dijiste que no pudo matarme?-pregunto Natsu, no iba a desperdiciar este momento.

-excelente pregunta, sígueme y lo sabrás-Zeref se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, Natsu lo siguió pero volteo para volver a ver esa escena, no sabía como tomaría esto el gremio pero ahora eso no importaba, tenía que obtener respuestas, mientras Natsu descubrís su pasado en la realidad habían pasado 6 días desde que Natsu cayo inconsciente y no despertaba, Porlyusica le había suministrado medicamentos para controla la fiebre y el dolor mientras buscaba en libros viejos una posible cura, cuando el gremio se enteró del estado de Natsu la mayoría fue corriendo a verlo pero la vieja doctora los saco a escobazos para que no lo molestaran, ahora Lucy le cambiaba el trapo seco en su frente a uno húmedo, ella no se despegaba de el, solo cuando tenía sueño o tenía que comer.

-Lucy-san, puede ir a casa, me encargare de cuidar de el mientras descansa-dijo Wendy entrando a la casa que compartían Natsu y Happy.

-de acuerdo, no dejo en tus manos, si pasa algo con el no dudes en llamarme-la pequeña maga asintió mientras ponía en la mesa algunas cosas que Porlyusica le pidió cuando viniera más tarde, Lucy se retiró en silencio y empezó el camino a su departamento, la mente la tenía hecha un desastre no sólo por la repentina enfermedad de Natsu sino también por aquel beso en el lago, ¿acaso fue demasiado lejos?, ¿Natsu entendería lo que ella sentía?, o su amistad se acabaría y ya no se hablarían más en la vida, se dio un suave golpe en la cabeza para quitar eso pensamiento que no ayudaban en nada, entro a su habitación para ver a Happy comiendo pescado en su cama y dejando migajas sobre ella.

-regrese Happy-normalmente le gritaría por lo que hacia pero con la situación de Natsu no quería poner triste al pequeño, ella lo apoyaría hasta que Natsu se recupere.

-bienvenida Lucy...¿cómo sigue?-su voz se vio baja y triste en esa pregunta.

-igual pero no te preocupes, ya verás que pronto encontraremos la cura, ten fe-era la misma respuesta de todo los días, no quería darle falsas esperanzas para animarlo, tenía que ser sincera.

-Lucy, no hay un solo día que no visites a Natsu, acaso...¿te gusta?-lo dijo con típica cara picara.

-Happy, ¿no te gusta Charle?-trato de seguirle el juego pero no salió como esperaba.

-AYE, me gusta desde que la vi por primera vez, es muy dulce y tierna conmigo a veces y ten por seguro que un día aceptara mi pescado como regalo-respondió Happy con una sonrisa alzando su patita.

-¡se supone que no lo aceptes!-reclamo Lucy ante la honestidad del Exceed.

-por lo menos yo acepto lo que siento, deberías pensar en lo que te diga el corazón, no esperes a que sea tarde para darte cuenta de tus sentimiento-Lucy se quedo en shock, eso era lo más maduro que había escuchado de Happy en toda la vida, se llevo ambas manos a su pecho y pensó con cuidado en momento del beso y todo lo que había pasado antes, no podía negarlo más, se había enamorado de su mejor amigo.

-tiene razón...yo...me gusta...Natsu Dragneel-confeso con un sonrojo y desviando la mirada por vergüenza.

-ya lo sabía, eres demasiado obvia al igual que el restos de las chicas del gremio-Happy y Mirajane tenía el don de saber las parejas del gremio con sólo verlos juntos, tenían una listas de las parejas del futuro del gremio y sólo faltaba esperar quien tendría el valor de confesarse-¿cómo te diste cuenta Lucy?-pregunto el gatito azul.

-bueno...te acuerdas cuando fui al buscar a Natsu al lago y día que se enfermó-Happy asintió-cuando lo encontré...platicamos...y nosotros...-la última parte no se escucho nada.

-¿ustedes que?-se acercó más para entender pero seguía escuchando murmullos sin sentido.

-habla claro que no eres tonta-.

¡QUE NOS BESAMOS!-el grito fácilmente se pudo escuchar a unas calles de distancia, Happy la miro sin creerlo lo que sus orejas escucharon, miro su pescado unos momentos.

-vaya, este pescado debe de estar podrido y ahora estoy escuchando cosas sin sentido-susurro viendo asqueado el pescado.

-no Happy, lo compre ayer y no estas alucinado, en verdad pasó y fue increíble-.

-Lucy...eres una pervertida-se aguantaba las reírse pero era tan difícil y más verla con esa mirada de fantasía que tenía.

-¡cállate neko!, ¡y ni se te ocurra decirle a alguien de esto!-.

-mi boca es propensa a contar chismes pero si la mantienes ocupada tal vez lleguemos a un acuerdo-Lucy sólo suspiro sabiendo que es lo que pediría a cambio.

-¿cuantos pescados quieres?-.

-ohh, me conoces bien, tranquila solo serán 42 pescados por semana hasta que tengas el valor de decirle al gremio-.

-20 pescados y te consigo una cita con Charle-ni loca iba gastar el poco dinero que tenía en pescado, ella también tenía necesidades.

-reconozco tu habilidad para negociar, trato pero no hagan cosas sucias cuando este cerca, me voy con Wendy a ver a Natsu, descansa un poco-Happy se fue volando por la ventana, la maga celestial solo quería que estuviera bien, tomaría un baño y dormirá para visitarlo a primera hora mañana.

Natsu por su parte seguía descubriendo poco a poco del pasado de su hermano mayor, no se esperaba que el fuera el que le enseñará a la primera maestra magia y que luego se besaran, entendía porque Zeref se alejaba de todos, no quería ser el causante de más muertes sin sentido a gente inocente, pero ahora llegaba la parte de la verdad.

-creo que esto responderá como fue que Igneel te encontró-ambos se encontraban en claro rodeado de montañas cubiertas por la nieve, vio en la dirección que le apuntaba con su dedo y pudo ver la silueta de su padre volando.

-con que aquí se escondía esa basura de demonio-Igneel aterrizo cerca de donde estaban los magos pero no sentía su presencia al ser un recuerdo de Zeref, el dragón entro y ambos lo siguieron por detrás.

-es tu final, ¡END!-ataco con sus garras pero cuando escucho un llanto venir de la sombra cambio la dirección para no lastimar aquello, no se movió ni apartó la mirada de aquella figura, era un niño pelirosado llorando con marcas negras por todo su cuerpo, sólo tenía puesto unos shorts rotos de color café y parecía asustado.

-este es el demonio más fuerte...pero es...sólo un niño pequeño-fueron las palabras del dragón, acercó con cuidado un garra y el pequeño dejo de llorar, lo miro con curiosidad y le sonrió sin tener algunos señal de miedo, ¿acaso este mocoso no le asustaba ver a un dragón?, segundos después cayo inconsciente dejando más confundido a Igneel.

-jamás pensé ver que un dragón se tentara el corazón con un niño, creí que eran animales sin sentimiento pero aún con el firme propósito de matar a mi obra maestra no puedes al ver que sólo es un niño-de las sombras apareció el Zeref de ese tiempo con un libro en la mano.

-como te atreves a hacerle eso a un pequeño-dijo con odio al ver lo cruel que era el mago oscuro.

-su nombre es Natsu Dragneel, el será el que me matara cuando llegue el momento, pero necesito que tu lo entrenes para manejar la magia de fuego-lo dijo con calma sin importarle que estaba frente a un dragón.

-¿que te hace creer que te voy a ayudar?-.

-simple, borrare sus recuerdos y le enseñarás lo importante de la vida, me pregunto si sería capaz de matarme sin el poder de demonio corriendo por sus venas-por alguna razón Igneel sentía curiosidad por ese niño y le transmitía confianza, debía estar mal de la cabeza por lo que iba a decir.

-de acuerdo, sólo lo haré para ver como son los humanos y que tenga una vida, pongo mi vida en juego a que el te matara sin usar ese poder y protegerá con sus fuerzas a sus seres querido en un futuro-.

-Igneel...-jamás pensó que el confiara tanto en el, quería abrazarlo y golpearlo pero sabía que era imposible, le había fallado al volver a tener ese poder en su cuerpo y no tener la fuerza para matar a Zeref, sólo podía cumplir que protegería a sus amigos.

-es una apuesta amistosa, si me permites-abrió el libro y una energía negra salía del pequeño cuerpo de Natsu hacia el libro, tomo unos minutos pero el proceso de sellado estaba hecho, sin decir una palabra pasó al lado del dragón y salió de la cueva.

-vamos mocoso, tienes mucho que aprender, sólo espero ser un buen padre-tomo al niño con cuidado y lo puso en su lomo, no iría tan rápido para evitar que se cayera.

-...cálido...-el dragón solo pudo sonreír y salir volando a un lugar donde el y Natsu pudieran acomodarse, de pronto todo se volvió blanco como la primera vez que se vieron.

-es todo lo que voy a contarte, lo que pasó el 7 de julio lo tendrás que descubrir tu solo, te daré la pista de que una persona que conoces tiene algo que ver con la persona que sello el alma de los dragones dentro de sus hijos-Natsu se quitó las pocas lágrimas por la escena anterior y miro su marca negra en el brazo.

-una cosa más, puedes perder el control y la personalidad de END saldrá a la luz por momentos, créeme cuando te digo que no querrás a tus amigos cerca de ti cuando eso pase-le mostró una imagen de una escena muy parecida a la de su sueño pero mucho peor, se veía al pequeño Natsu con los ojos negros riendo como un lunático cubierto de sangre, si eso lo hacia con el cuerpo de un niño no quería imaginar lo que haría ahora.

-estarás solo hasta que la guerra empiece, ten por seguro que estaré en ella y podremos tener nuestra batalla final con Acnologia en medio, no puedo esperar ese momento, nos vemos-volvió a chasquear sus dedos y todo se volvió negro.

Sitio un dolor en todo el cuerpo, vio borroso pero se dio cuenta que estaba en su casa, se quitó el pañuelo de su frente y se sentó en la cama, sintió un ligero peso en su mano solo para ver a Lucy dormida con la cabeza recostada en la colcha y a Happy dormido en la mesa de noche, quería protegerlos de ese fatídico destino final pero no sabía que hacer, estaba confundido y necesitaba pensar todo con calma.

¿Qué haría con el problema de END y para proteger a sus amigos?, esa era la pregunta a resolver para nuestro dragón slayer de fuego y ahora con el poder del demonio de fuego.

 **A/N: listo por fin, me importa un cacahuate que el primer capitulo no tuviera un review, lo que es importante es que hubo gente que le gusto mi idea y le dieron favorito o seguirán la historia, a todos ellos gracias de verdad y también a los que no tengan una cuenta pero leyeron mi historia, ahora si de verdad les pido un review del capitulo mas que nada si les gusto como maneje el pasado de Natsu y Zeref y esa pequeña escena de NALU al inicio, les agradezco por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. CHAO.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: felicidad pasajera**

Natsu tenía mucho que pensar, no sólo el tener que aceptar que tu hermano mayor sea el mago oscuro Zeref, que biológicamente tenía más más de 400 años y no lo que su cuerpo aparentaba, lo peor era saber que eras mitad demonio gracias a los experimentos de Zeref, tenía que evitar a toda costa que la personalidad de END saliera a la luz y lastimara a personas inocentes, recargado su espalda en la ventana de su casa miraba al cielo mientras pensaba, el día nublado ayudaba a que sus pensamientos fueran más fluidos, estaba tan perdido en su mundo que no escucho los pasos que venían en su dirección hasta que fue muy tarde.

-¡LUCY KICK!-la patada giratoria de Lucy lo había mandado directo a la pared, juraba que cada vez que le daba su famosa patada dolía mucho más que la anterior, sólo podía sobarse la mejilla mirando a su compañera con miedo, cosa que sólo podían lograr ella y Erza.

-¿y ahora que hice?-no tenía ni idea de porque del golpe, no le había gastado una broma o dicho que era gorda si la memoria no le fallaba, pero como su mente era un desastre estos días pues no sabía.

-por preocuparme...serás idiota-Natsu ahora tenía un gran signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza con la mirada confundida mientras Lucy se lanzó para abrazarlo, rompió la marca de la cosa más rara que le haya visto hacer, si estas preocupado por alguien la mejor manera de demostrarlo según su mente era darle una patada en la cara, quien la entendía.

-perdón, no había pensado que estuviera tan cansado para caer dormirdo-se disculpó para tratar de calmar pues le estaba rompiendo la espada con el abrazo de oso.

-como puedes decir que no estuviera preocupada por ti, estuviste varios días inconsciente con fiebre alta y muecas de dolor...sólo podían darte medicina para calmar los dolores y no sabíamos cuando despertarías-¿tanto tiempo había pasado?, unas horas en ese mundo del pasado tomo días enteros dormido y enfermo, esperaba que no fuera una mala señal.

-ya veo, no sabía que tan mal me puse, gracias por preocuparte por mi-Lucy sólo lo miro avergonzada y rápidamente volteo su cabeza mientras murmuraba cosas sin sentido sacando una carcajada por sus muecas, no recordaba cuando fue la últimas vez que se reía, el estómago interrumpió el momento pues no había comido nada, sacando una pequeña risa de la rubia.

-parece que alguien tiene hambre, lamento decirte que sólo hay pescado en el refrigerador-.

-no pienso tocar la reserva de Happy, la última vez que lo hice no me hablo en un mes y tuve que comprarle una tonelada de pescados caros para que me perdonara-exageraba con la tonelada pero si que fueron varias cajas de pescados.

-en ese caso tendremos que buscar algo para que comas-el estómago de Lucy hizo ruido pues ella tampoco había comido mucho estos días, sacando una sonrisa de burla.

-no es lo que crees, estoy a dieta y pasa en ocasiones pero enserio no tengo hambre-su estómago parecía no estar de acuerdo pues volvió el ruido pero más fuerte, sólo podía llevar sus manos a su estómago admitiendo que su tenía hambre.

-vaya que eres terca aún con tus necesidades, vamos al lago para pescar algo delicioso y enorme-como una bala tomo sus cosas de pescar y a Lucy saliendo de la cabaña para dejar dormir a Happy tranquilamente, en una mano llevaba la caña y el debo, y con la otra cargaba a su compañera como un saco de papa sobre su hombro, sumando a la velocidad que corría ella no se sentía muy cómoda que digamos.

-¡NATSU, BAJAME AHORA!-le gritaba mientras golpeaba repetidamente su espada y movía sus piernas, mala idea pues al voltear para callarla vio que el viento movió su falda observando eso panties muy pequeños con estrellas amarillas sobre un fondo rosado, si se enteraba de esto era hombre muerto, luego revivido por Lucy para volverlo a matar de peor manera, mantuvo la mirada al frente soportando el dolor en los oídos por los gritos al tener el oído más sensible de lo normal, llegaron y Natsu puso todo en orden para la pesca pero tomaría tiempo, fue a una zona menos profunda del lago para no espantar la comida, lo único bajo el agua eran sus tobillos.

-parece que alguna esta un poco fría pero aún hacia es agradable-le hizo la seña para que la maga viniera, dudo un poco pero sería aburrido esperar parada hasta que pudieran pescar algo, se quitó las medias y las botas para entrar al agua, camino para mirar lo que Natsu señalaba, era unos pequeños peces de diferentes tonos de azul, bajo la vista para verlos mejor pero sólo sintió que alguien le había mojado la cara.

-debiste ver tu cara, jajaja-se reia divertido mientras la señalaba, Lucy sólo lo miro con enojo hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

-que malo, y yo que te iba a decir la debilidad de Gray y de Erza para que pudieras ganarles cuando los desafiaras a pelear-esto callo en seco las risas de Natsu que rápidamente trato de disculparse.

-lo siento Luce, vamos, dime como los derroto para ser el mejor que el refrigerador parlante y que Erza-.

-no lo se, pero como te disculpaste te lo diré, acércate que esto es un secreto-Natsu se acercó como un niño esperando a que le den su regalo de Navidad, ella se acercó a el poniendo sus manos en su pecho sin camisa, poniéndose de puntitas para susurrarle la verdad.

-caíste-con ambas manos lo empujo tirándolo a agua mojándole todo el cuerpo, ahora su turno de burlase, el peli-rosado sólo sonrió listo para jugar.

-con que así son las cosas, déjame emparejar las cosas-en un movimiento rápido tomo el tobillo de Lucy y la tiro también mojando todas su ropa y su cabello, ambos se pararon y tomaron distancia mirándose seriamente, sólo para empezar a jugar como niños pequeños a salpicarse agua para car quien terminaba más mojado, estuvieron un tiempo sin darse cuenta que la campanita que servía de alarma para avisar que un pez había picado el anzuelo, no fue hasta que los dos se dieron cuanta cuando algo enrollo los tobillos de Natsu llevándolo a la parte profunda del lago, Lucy no perdió el tiempo y empezó a nadar dentro del lago viendo como un pez morado de gran tamaño nada en círculos con el pobre chico tratando de zafarse, no tenía sus llaves a la mano por lo que tenía que pensar rápido, miro una roca suelta sobre la pared de roca sobre donde el gran pez daba vuelta, esperando el momento indicado empezó a hacer fuerza para tirar la roca, con la fortuna de su lado la roca dio en la cabeza del pez mareandolo dándole oportunidad al Dragneel de darle un buen puñetazo con fuego en el estómago para dejarlo inconsciente, volteo a ver a Lucy que se acercaba levantado su pulgar, respondió el gesto pero se percató que uno de los látigos del peces se acercaba a gran velocidad detrás de ella, trato de señalarle que volteará pero fue tarde, Lucy apenas vio como eso golpeaba con fuerza su espada arqueando todo el cuerpo, trato de evitar de abrir la boca pero el dolor era inmenso soltando el aire de sus pulmones y tragando agua, al ver que su amiga se empezaba a ahogar uso sus llamas como propulsores tomando a Lucy para salir más rápido del lago.

-¿¡Luce?!, ¡reacciona!-sólo pasó algunos segundos antes de que empezara a escupir agua de su boca, Natsu sólo le daba golpes delicados en la espada para sacar todo el líquido, sólo fue un susto por suerte, miro al pez chamuscado por el fuego, adiós comida pero ahora lo importante era Lucy.

-¿estas bien?, fue un golpe muy duro-.

-si, gracias por salvarme-Natsu sólo negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

-soy yo el que te debe un favor, me ayudaste aún sin tener tus llaves para salvarme de ese pez loco, no hubiera salido ileso de eso de no ser por ti, vez que eres fuerte para ayudar a los demás-las palabras de Natsu fueron de gran ayuda para la moral de Lucy, no existía duda en su mente el porque estaba enamorada de el dragón slayer, se levantó para como había quedado el pez cuando sintió que algo se caí de su cuerpo, era su blusa que había sido destrozada por detrás por el golpe, sólo tenía puesto...¿¡un bikini?!, como podía confundir un bikini con ropa interior, tan distraída estos días que no en eso se fijaba, no sabía que hacer hasta que una idea vino a su mente, tal vez sea la oportunidad de seducir a Natsu para formar una relación, con lo del beso sabía que al menos no era asexual en lo más mínimo, era momento de dejar atrás su timidez para tener la relación que quería, esperaba de verdad que nadie supiera de esto, se quitó las ligas de sus coletas para dejar su cabello suelto, por su parte Natsu sólo permanecía sentado enrollando de nuevo su vendas para tapar las marcas negras, tendría que buscar nuevas prontos pues las que tenían eran demasiado viejas.

-Natsu...que hacemos ahora-volteo para responderle pero quedo de piedra totalmente al verla, se inclinaba ligeramente con las manos en su espalda, su cabello mojado y esa mirada inocente en sus ojos marrones, podía ver las gotas de agua bajar por su cuello más abajo, si se atrevía a bajar la mirada a esos pechos blancos terminaría sin descendencia, con la fuerza de voluntad impresionante mantuvo la mirada en su rostro y hablo.

-no se, parece que se acerca una tormenta muy fuerte, creo que Happy debe seguir dormido y conociéndolo no se despertará en un rato, no estamos lejos de la ciudad pero tenemos que correr-se levantó para empezar a correr pero un quejido de dolor de Lucy detuvo su carrera.

-me duele la espada, me costara trabajo caminar con este dolor-Natsu suspiro derrotado, se puso de cuclillas para que ella subiera, lo había hecho muchas veces antes por lo que no le veía problema, una vez que estuviera lista empezó a correr tratando de ganarle la carrera a la lluvia.

-perdón por ser una carga otra vez-se lamentaba pero por también se sentía cálido estar recargada en su espada.

-tranquila, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti al cuidarme todo este tiempo...pero sigues estando pesada como siempre-eso la molesto y le pegó en la cabeza, odiaba que aunque fuera en broma le dijeran gorda, tenía buen físico y siempre lo supo aprovechar para sacar descuentos en tiendas con hombres viejos, sólo recargó la cabeza en su hombro y lo abrazo más fuerte, Natsu tuvo que aguantar la presión de los pechos de Lucy en su espalda desnuda, nunca dormía con camisa y sólo tenía puestos sus pantalones de siempre, la lluvia los alcanzo pero fue justo cuando llegaron al apartamento de Lucy con un salto alcanzando la ventana y entrando.

-cuantas veces te he dicho que no entres por mi ventana-su regaño por entrar por la ventana era como el pan de cada día, era más divertido entrar por la ventana que por la puerta, si tocaba la puerta podría romperla por accidente y no soportaría el castigo que ella le pusiera, no quería ver a la mini Erza en Lucy, sintió una toalla en su cabeza y escucho.

-quítate lo mojado que arruinas la alfombra, me voy a a cambiar y ni se te ocurra mirar pervertido-Lucy cerro la puerta del baño y se recargó respirando agitadamente, tal vez fue mala idea seducirlo pues ahora ella no olvidaba el contacto cálido de su piel con la suya, ahora ambos estaban en el mismo cuarto solos, no podía soportarlo.

"tranquila Lucy, tranquila, sólo finge como si todo estuviera normal para que el tiempo vuele, una vez pase la tormenta lo hechas a patadas como siempre, ser fuerte y controla tus emociones...a quien engaño no puedo dejar de temblar, no se que hacer" se miro en el espejo para darse valor pero también se arregló el cabello un poco, salió con su blusa blanca para dormir déjanos su ombligo al descubierto con sus shorts rosas y pantuflas de conejo, al no encontrarlo en su habitación solo podía estar en un lugar, la cocina.

-mira lo que encontré en tu mesa, un pastel y se ve delicioso-no había cambiado en tomar su comida sin preguntarle como siempre, había hecho ese pastel para despejar su mente cocinando pero jamás se lo comió.

-no creo que sea buena idea Natsu, tengo mucho tiempo que no cocino un pastel y de seguro debe saber mal-.

-pero que dices Luce, tu comida siempre sabe deliciosa, es por eso que siempre vengo a buscar comida aquí primero-sonrió mostrando sus dientes blancos sonrojando a Lucy, ¿su comida era deliciosa?, la buena noticia era que podría usar la comida para llegar a Natsu, si quieres llegar al corazón de un hombre la ruta fácil es por el estómago, después de gritarle que comiera en un plato como la gente normal comieron hasta que sus llenar sus estómagos, tenía razón, el pastel de chocolate le había quedado delicioso, se levantó para ir a la cocina por agua cuando Natsu la detuvo con la mano mirándola con seriedad.

-Luce...tienes algo en cara, déjame te lo quito-se acercó quedando frente de ella poniéndola nerviosa por la cercanía.

-donde...me..me...lo puedo quitar-puso su mano en la cara buscando algún rastro de suciedad pero no encontró nada, el le aparto su mano de la cara, se acerba más a sus rostro, no podía creerlo, ¿la iba a besar?, no podía ser otra cosa, estaba tan emocionada y confundida que sólo pudo ladear un poco la cabeza pero toda la fantasía se fue al suelo cuando Natsu le estampo el último pedazo de pastel en la cara en señal de broma, sólo podía quitarse los pedazos de sus ojos para verlo tirado en el suelo muriendo de un ataque de risa, podía ser divertido para el pero esa acción fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ya no podía aguantarlo más tiempo, las risas empezaron a ver la que Lucy no decía nada, sólo apretaba los puños como molesta, parece que esta vez se pasó con la broma.

-...no lo entiendes...porque...no te das cuenta...yo...-en ese momento un trueno cayo en la ciudad dejando a todos sin luz, la tormenta había empeorado bastante, mezcla de la impotencia y del susto corrió para golpearlo pero sólo consiguió tropezarse, por reflejo Natsu agarro a Lucy para que cayera sobre el, estaban tirados en en la cama de la chica, la maga celestial al ver sólo trago duro pues no podía más, Natsu sólo levantó la cabeza para preguntar su estaba bien pero fue callado por un beso, sólo tenía los ojos dilatados a más no poder, la sorpresa hizo que no se moviera en lo absoluto y que Lucy tomara una mala idea la ver que no le correspondió el beso, se separó un poco para verlo a los ojos.

-yo...te...amo...Natsu... perdóname pero...me fue imposible...trate de evitarlo...pero...los momentos que pasamos juntos...fueron suficientes para...hacerme muy feliz...eres alguien especial para mi...y no quiero perderte...no a alguien mas...pero no podía aguantar este sentimiento...no me dejes-esas palabras hicieron efecto en el mago de fuego, no lo entendía muy bien aún, pero como le enseño su padre, si no sabes que hacer usa el instinto para guiarte, y eso a haría, Lucy con lágrimas apunto de salir de sus ojos trato de levantara para encerrares en el baño pero lo el brazo de Natsu lo evito, lo siguiente que paso fue que ahora ella estaba debajo de el, la seriedad de su mirada y luego un tacto en su labio inferior, ahora ella no lo creía, quería decir...sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos al cerrarlos para transmitir su amor, fue unos segundos antes de que Natsu hablara.

-seré honesto contigo, yo no entiendo nada del amor y menos de como ser un novio, pero puedo entender ese sentimiento que tienes, el de poder estar juntos para vivir aventuras y muchas cosas más, entiendo porque las parejas se besan, pensaba que estaban locos y eran raros, pero ahora se que tus labios son lo mejor que he probado, yo...también...te quiero, y daré mi vida para protegerte sin importar que-limpio las lágrimas de Lucy que sólo sonreía feliz.

-yo también pondré mi vida en juego con tal de seguir a tu lado, seguiremos teniendo aventuras con el gremio, demos lo mejor-se dieron otro beso que fue muy largo antes de que sueño empezara a ganarles, Natsu para descansar la cansado cerebro con tanto suceso bueno o malo y Lucy para descansar la espada que aún le dolía un poco, Natsu recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Lucy para escuchar el latido de su corazón mientras ella le acariciaba su cabello.

-me relaja escucharlo, es como una canción de cuna para dormir...hueles a frutas...me encanta...-.

-disfrútalo pues ahora cada latido te pertenece, me encanta tu calidez, es como una cobija para el frío...dulce sueño...mi idiota dragón-ambos cayeron dormidos, es una lástima que la recién formada pareja no pudiera disfrutar mucho estos momentos porque alguien le recordaría a Natsu el destino que tenía...la soledad y la destrucción.

Todo el panorama era completamente oscuro, parecía estar flotando en medio de la nada, trataba de moverse pero su cuerpo no respondía en lo más mínimo, de la. nada un espejo apareció enfrente de el reflejando todo su cuerpo, sentía escalofríos en su columna vertebral, tenía un mal presentimiento.

-¿dónde estoy?-sin esperarlo su pregunta fue respondida por su reflejo.

-por fin puedo conocer a mi otro yo, me siento bastante decepcionado de que seas tan cabeza hueca-su voz era más fría y ronca que la suya, noto que en ambos brazos tenía escamas negras cubriendo su piel.

-¿quien carajos eres?-una sonrisa retorcida apareció en el reflejo, llevo su mano al rostro y se empezó a arrancar la piel, la sangre empezaba a brotar pero no parecía importarle, le escena era asquerosa para Natsu que tenía ganas de vomitar y cerrar los ojos pero era inútil, ver la carne podrida con manchas negras era insoportable, pudo ver una nueva capa de piel con varias marcas negras, al abrir el ojo descubierto mostró el contorno de color negra y la pupila roja mirándolo divertido, su mano tapaba de resto de su cara pero se notaba que seguía sonriendo.

-Etherious, END-el reflejo solo empezó a reír de forma maníaca, esa risa le daría miedo a cualquiera, si esta es su otra personalidad como le dijo Zeref no le gusto nada, de pronto la risa se detuvo y la sonrisa desapareció.

-no eres tan tonto como pensaba, pero eres tan noble y bondadoso que me enferma, ver todo lo que pasó en tu memoria después de que fui encerrado en el libro fue una tortura pero tenía que actualizarme, por cierto, linda puta te conseguiste, me pregunto como sonarían sus gritos cuando la viole mientras le arranco los intestinos desde adentro-de la furia Natsu pudo ponerse frente a frente con su otro yo, que lo miraba divertido.

-vuelves a llamarla de esa manera y te juro que romperé ese cristal para matarte-.

-ah, parece que la pequeña maga celestial te enamoro, pero déjame corregiste en algo y que sirva de advertencia-de golpe la cabeza de Natsu impacto contra el cristal pero no sintió ningún dolor, mantuvo la mirada sería aún cuando la sangre bajaba por su frente-no tienes que proteger a tus amigos de mi, sino de nosotros, te aseguro que pronto empezarás a matar por gusto sin que te des cuenta, y poco a poco lograre corromper tu mente para ser uno sólo, con la magia de los dragones y de los demonios seremos invencibles, mataremos a Zeref y Acnologia para dormir este patético mundo-la risa de END empezaba a hacer eco por todo el lugar, el espejo empezaba a cubrirse de color negro, sin importarle como pudo mover su brazo y encenderlo en llamas para golpear a demente demonio que sólo sonrió susurrando.

-detente...para...por favor...Natsu...¡VUELVE!-en un abrir y cerrar de ojos volvió al apartamento, lo que vio le destrozo el alma, estaba ahorcando a Lucy con una mano y con la otra estuvo apunto de golpearla con su puño en llamas, la soltó y cayo de la cama, ¿que estuvo apunto de hacerle?, no se lo perdonaría jamás el haberle hecho daño a su pareja, se agarro los pelos en un intento de calmarse pero fue inútil al ver como Lucy se acercaba, parecía asustada pero también podía ver en sus ojos que estaba aliviada.

-Natsu...¿qué pa...-.

-¡alejate!, ¡no te acerques más por favor!-sintió que tocaba el marco de la ventana, Lucy podía ver el miedo en su mirada, trato de acercarse a paso lento pero se detuvo al ver las lágrimas de Natsu.

-perdóname Luce, lo lamento, por tu propio bien no vuelvas a buscarme nunca...adiós-de un salto salió por la ventana, Lucy saco la cabeza pero no lo vio por ningún lado, con la mirada baja se sentó en su cama.

"es no era mi Natsu...esa mirada y esa sonrisa no son suyas...jamás me lastimaría como esa cosa lo hizo...Natsu...¿qué te esta sucediendo que no me quieres contar?" abrazó sus piernas para tratar de calmar el susto, sólo despertó de repente al sentir que la estaban ahorcando, la mirada sin brillo y esa sonrisa burlo, supo de inmediato que ese no era Natsu, era alguien dentro de su cuerpo, tuvo que gritarle para que volviera a la normalidad "madre, ¿que tengo que hacer".

El sol ya estaba saliendo para dar comienzo al nuevo día, Gildarts odiaba tener que levantarse tan temprano para abrir el gremio, no faltaba mucho para que Mirajane llegara para ayudarle, controlar a una bola de mocoso peleando, tener que ir varias veces al reconstruido consejo de magia para sentarse a escuchar horas y horas a viejos aburridos tratando de no quedarse dormido y lo peor era tener que el papeleo con todas las cuentas a pagar por los daños colaterales de las misiones con cartas de disculpas incluida, ahora admiraba al viejo más por soportar este cargo por tantos años, se dirigía a su oficina bostezando cuando escucho los pasos de alguien detrás, volteo para ver a Natsu con una bolsa que servía de equipaje.

-lo siento Natsu pero tendrás que esperar a Mira para pode hacer una misión, son las reglas-.

-no vengo por eso, quiero pedirte una cosa ahora que eres el maestro del gremio-la seriedad de Natsu capto la atención del ahora maestro, el salón estaba en completo silencio con mesas rotas y botellas de cerveza por todas parte por una fiesta que ya no se acuerda el porque se celebró, el sol empezaba a filtrarse por las ventana y por fin lo dijo.

-quiero que me quites la marca del gremio-esto sorprendió a Gildarts, acaso Natsu que tanto peleaba por su hogar, por el gremio, por sus amigos, iba...a.

-¿..que...?-Natsu sólo suspiro y le dio una mirada sería mientras enseñaba su brazo con la marca de su hogar.

 **-YO RENUNCIO A SER MAGO DE FAIRY TAIL-.**

 **A/N: terminado, espero hayan disfrutado la dosis de NALU porque pasara un buen tiempo para otra, la verdadera aventura de Natsu empieza, dejen su comentario del capitulo que me anima saber lo que mis** **lectores piensan, gracias por los seguidores y favoritos de verdad, gracias por leer y que tengas un buen día. CHAO.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: sin decir adiós**

Gildarts tenía su mano sobre el la insignia de Natsu, recitando el juramento de salida de un miembro que abandona Fairy Tail, vio como aguantaba las lágrimas al ver como el tatuaje que lo acompañe desde que el viejo lo trajo hace años desaparecía.

-listo, oficialmente ya no eres un mago de este gremio, pero necesito saber la razón de tu renuncia-pregunto serio el maestro, no faltaría mucho para que Mirajane llegara y sentía que Natsu no quiere que nadie lo vea renunciar, por eso lo confronto tan temprano.

-motivos personales, nos veremos algún día-Natsu se dirigía a la salida cuando escucho la pregunta que paró en seco su camino.

-¿ese motivo personal tiene algo que ver con las marcas detrás del vendaje?-el joven sólo volteo ligeramente la cabeza para verlo.

-¿cómo lo sabes?-.

-¿caes enfermo y no revisamos el vendaje de tu brazo?, no se que sea pero para que llegues al grado de dejar el gremio deber ser muy grave-hubo un pequeño silencio, Natsu bajo la mirada.

-es por el bien del gremio que me voy, pronto todo empezara a tener sentido, además ya no soy digno de ser miembro pues lastime a una persona importante para mi-.

-¿que hiciste Natsu?-

-tranquilo, lo sabrás cuando des el anuncio de mi partida a todos, solo te pido que le entregues esto a Happy, dile que lamento irme sin el-dejo la bufanda blanca de su padre sobre una mesa limpia, sin darle tiempo a Gildarts de más preguntas se fue corriendo, no sin ante dar un último vista a su hogar, recordando las alegrías que vivió bajo su techo, se limpios las lágrimas con su brazo, rumbo a un destino incierto al ser todo tan repentino.

La luz ya iluminaba el cuarto de la maga celestial que seguía en la misma forma después que Natsu huyera por su ventana, recordando esa mirada tan escalofriante, no había duda de que algo le pasaba a su idiota, el cual se confesó con un beso anoche, una alegría que ni siquiera duro un día, tenía que encontrarlo y obligarlo a hablar, aunque significara amararlo a un vehículo en movimiento dando vueltas, se limpió las lágrimas, ya no se quedaría como una niña llorando por sus desgracias, ahora se pondría de pie para enfrentarlas, ahora que su pareja estaba en problemas, nunca lo hicieron oficial pero creía que con ese par de besos ya era su novia, se cambió rápidamente para salir rápidamente rumbo a la casa de Natsu y Happy, sin importarle nada más, al ver la pequeña casa abrió la puerta con la esperanza de que el estuviera ahí, al abrir la puerta solo vio algo venir directo a su cara, con reflejo esquivo la misteriosa bola.

-ataque fallido, pero al menos te asuste-Happy de algún lugar saco una pequeña catapulta de madera, armada con cosas caseras.

-¿¡que fue lo que me lanzaste maldito neko!?-le grito Lucy pero el olor que venía de afuera le contesto su duda.

-pescado podridos de hace 6 meses, algo que ni yo me quiero comer, eso fue por dejarme solito en la tormenta mientras ustedes quien sabe que estuvieron haciendo-si esa bola apestosa le hubiera pegado, ni con un baño de ocho horas y los perfumes más fuertes del mercado ocultaría el olor a pescado, el comentario de Happy sobre ellos la sonrojo un poco, recordando lo que pasó ayer, y por supuesto el Exceed azul se dio cuenta.

-Lushi, ¿hicieron cosas pervertidas mientras yo no estaba?, los jóvenes de hoy en día no respetan los tiempos para entregarse al amor-todos sabían que a Happy le encantaba molestar a Lucy con cualquier cosa para ver esa expresiones graciosas, de golpe le vino el recuerdo de ese Natsu que la ahorcaba, su semblante se puso serio acabando con las burlas del amante del pescado.

-¿Natsu no ha pasado por aquí?-Happy negó con la cabeza.

-no que yo sepa, me levanté hace un rato pero no lo he visto desde que seguía enfermo, ¿porqué?-le extrañaba que no estuviera con ella.

-Natsu esta en problemas, necesito encontrarlo para ayudarlo lo más pronto posible-Happy no respondió, sólo camino hasta un rincón donde no podían verlo, Lucy lo miraba con duda, rápidamente salió con su bolsa verde atada en su espalda.

-busquemos en el bosque y en el lago, sino vamos al gremio a preguntar-Lucy sonrió, sabía que Natsu era muy importante para el como para ella, no dejarían que le pasará nada, asintió antes de salir corriendo a buscarlo por todo el bosque, nada, fueron al lago donde ella había dado su primer beso, un lugar especial que siempre estaría en sus recuerdos pero no había señales de que hubiera estado ahí, habían perdido toda la mañana buscándolo, como última opción fueron al gremio para preguntar si lo habían visto, tal fue su sorpresa al ver el lugar callado, sin ningún signo de pelea en el dia o alguien que la provocara.

-Levy-chan, ¿que sucede?-le pregunto a su mejor amiga, la cual estaba sentada casualmente en la misma mesa que Gajeel.

-nadie lo sabe Lu-chan, el maestro va a dar un anuncio importante a todos, por su cara nadie quiere causar problemas-.

-tal vez sea pocas la veces que estuvimos juntos, pero es la primera vez que veo a mi padre de esa forma, algo es seguro, no son buenas noticas-hablo Caña desde la barra tomando una botella de alcohol como siempre, pero más tranquila entendido la seriedad del ambiente.

-Gajeel, Lily, ¿no han visto a Natsu entrar al gremio?-les pregunto Happy, los compañeros se miraron a los ojos.

-salamander no esta aquí pero lo estuvo en la mañana, mucho antes que todos, aún queda un poco de su esencia aquí, pero ahí algo extraño...-no pudo terminar ya que la puerta de la oficina de abrió, Gildarts confronto a todos desde el segundo piso, comprobando que nadie estuviera ausente, sabía que no se lo tomarían a bien al saber la noticia.

-maestro, todos están aquí como pido, pude hablar y al que se le ocurra interrumpir lo corto a la mitad-Erza mostró su espada en signo de advertencia ante una posible tontería, bastando para hacer temblar a algunos.

-gracias Erza, escuchen que sólo lo diré una vez, esta mañana uno de los miembros más importantes del gremio nos dejo por motivos personales, tan grande era el problema que decidió no involucra al nadie del gremio, un miembro que nos dio tantas risas por sus boberías, que nos dio fuerza en momentos difíciles tantas veces también, alguien que era un ejemplo de un verdadero miembro de Fairy tail, hacer las cosas correctas sin importar destruir un pueblo pero sin dejar ninguna persona inocente herida y pagando por sus acciones, muchas veces un tonto pero maduro en tiempos de crisis-hubo una pequeña pausa, muchas ya sabían de quien hablaba pero no lo quería creer, vieron como levantó la bufanda que nunca se quitaba de su cuello, tan importante como su vida misma-ese amigo es Natsu Dragneel-nadie dijo nada, Lucy tenía las manos en su boca sin poder creerlo, se había ido,sin importarle nada, quería que esto fuera una pesadilla y despertar en sus brazos, golpearlo y luego abrazarlo con todo su amor, pero esta era la cruel realidad, Happy voló lentamente hacia Gildarts que le paso la bufanda, susurrándole que Natsu la dejo para el y le pedía disculpas, con lágrimas en sus ojos abrazo la prenda.

-¡NO ME JODAS!, ¿¡porqué Natsu haría semejante estupidez?!-Gray golpeo la mesa rompiéndola de un solo golpe por el coraje, Laxus trataba de hacerse el desinteresado pero también la noticia lo sorprendió por conocerlo desde niño, Wendy aún no salía del shock de escuchar la noticia.

-con todo respeto que se merece, ¿porqué dejo ir a Natsu?-tratando de no romper algo, la pelirroja le pregunto maestro.

-Natsu ya es lo suficientemente maduro para tomar sus decisiones, no podemos obligarlo a quedarse aunque sea importante para nosotros, fue inteligente al saber que si lo hacia con ustedes aquí, no lo dejarían ir, haciéndolo más difícil para el-.

-oigan, podemos buscarlo y pedirle explicaciones, no ha de ser tan difícil con el olfato de Wendy y Gajeel-hablo al aire Freed proponiendo la idea pero el dragón slayer de hierro lo descarto.

-ese es problema, más haya del gremio no puedo identificar el olor de salamander, escondió su olor de alguna forma, en serio no quiere que los busquemos, si esos es todo yo me voy-se paró y se fue, su orgullo no dejaría mostrar su preocupación por su hermano de magia, se desquitaría con un entrenamiento rompieron grandes rocas, Levy y Lily lo siguieron para asegurase que no sucediera nada con el.

-no debe estar lejos, voy a por la fogata rosada, aún podemos encontrarlo, ¡Lucy, Wendy, Erza!, ¿me acompañan o lo hago solo?-la oferta de Gray tentó a las chicas, Erza volvió la miraba al maestro, que estaba la espalda, entrando a la oficina.

-si quieren ir a buscarlo adelante, no los detendré, sólo no causen destrozos que tenemos las deudas por los cielo-cerro la puerta, miro a Lissana que se había desmayado por la notica, recostada en la barra mientras Elfman le pasaba aire con un abanico que le presto su no-novia Evergreen, Romeo abrazaba a Wendy para calmarse, la niña asintió a Erza mientras le pedía a su mejor amigo que se calmara, prometiendo encontrar a su ídolo dándole un beso en la mejilla, Lucy abrazaba a Happy entre sus pechos tratando de calmarlo, se movió pidiendo que lo dejara, rápidamente le puso la bufanda alrededor del cuello de Lucy, ella se lo iba a quitar pero la detuvo con sus patitas.

-se que lo cuidarás mejor que yo, te queda bien como pareja de Natsu-sin bromas o burlas, Happy lo había aceptado hace mucho tiempo, Lucy olió la bufanda, el mismo aroma cálido y fresco que le gustaba, le dio las gracias, concentrándose ahora encontrarlo con ayuda.

-empecemos a buscar en los bosques, con Happy y Charle podemos buscarlos desde el aire-propuso Wendy, Lucy les dijo que buscaron en los alrededores de todo Magnolia sin existo, descartando la idea.

-sólo queda un lugar, vamos a la estación de trenes a preguntar-corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron, cada segundo Natsu se alejaba más y más, al llegar vieron como de costumbre mucha gente, Erza se acercó a la taquilla donde un hombre de unos 30 años daba los boletos a diferentes destinos.

-disculpe las molestias, pero no ha visto a nuestro compañero, es un peli-rosado, con una cicatriz en el cuello, ropa negra...-fue interrumpida por el empleado emocionado.

-hablas de Natsu Dragneel, claro que lo vi, tomo un tren hace unas horas rumbo a la capital, no estaba tan feliz que digamos pero parecía apurado-les comento, al encontrar una pista las esperanzas crecieron.

-en ese caso queremos boletos para el siguiente tren rumbo Crocus-.

-les propongo algo, les doy los boletos gratis si me dan su autógrafos para mi hijo, es un gran admirador suyo y su cumpleaños en una semana, ¿que dicen?-el grupo le dio las gracias y con gusto firmaron una foto de ellos en los juegos mágicos, el tren salía en una hora, tiempo suficiente para ir por sus cosas, no sabían que tan largo sería el viaje en la búsqueda de Natsu, lo que no sabían era que habían sido engañados, Natsu no había ido a la capital sino al este, la zona menos poblada del continente, la razón, le pidió de favor al empleado mentir si sus compañeros le llegarán a preguntar a cambio de un autógrafo y un video donde en enviaba sus felicitaciones a su hijo, usando fuego para hacerlo más entretenido, padre y hijo eran admiradores de Fairy Tail pero más de dragón slayer de fuego por sus peleas, dándole el tiempo suficiente a Natsu para esconderse en los pequeños pueblos, en el cual ocurrirá la primera tragedia relacionada a E.N.D desde hace siglos.

Del otro lado del océano, en el imperio Álvarez, Zeref se encontraba en el balcón del palacio real, como emperador de los spriggan tenía mucho trabajo por delante, preparar a sus tropas para la inevitable guerra que se acercaba, recibió a Makarov en un intento del viejo de negociar una salida pacífica, al mismo tiempo que buscaba información secreta del reino y sus integrantes.

-su majestad, los doce se han reunido como usted lo pido, las tropas siguen entrenando sus habilidades y los barcos con los cañones de largo alcance están cerca de terminar su construcción-Invel, su general le informaban de los avances militares, conocido como el general del invierno capaz de usa magia de hielo a otro nivel, alguien de su confianza junto con August, el anciano que domina toda tipo de magia que exista.

-entendido, iré antes de que empiece una pelea por los comentarios del dios Serena-se dirigió al castillo pasando a Invel que lo miraba atentamente.

-¿esta seguro que despertar a E.N.D fue una buena idea?-le cuestión pues no favorecía en nada al imperio el despertar del demonio más fuerte de Zeref.

-aun con Acnologia y todo Fiore en contra, no sería lo mismo para mi si no me enfrento a mi hermano, si tengo la oportunidad de morir es sus manos, ya se como Natsu o como Etherious, quiero que sea en ese ambiente destructivo y depresivo, vamos que se hace tarde-sin preguntarle más lo siguió, Zeref seguía con la misma sonrisa triste de siempre, ya no hay vuelta atrás, Acnologia ya debe saber que despertó, no sería mala idea visitarlo después, sólo esperaba que alguien lograra acabar la maldición, si no, el mundo pagaría el precio.

 **A/N: se que es algo corto pero no tengo mucho tiempo con esto de la navidad y la familia, prometo compensarlo en el siguiente capítulo donde algo si les aseguro: habrá mucha sangre, dejen un comentario sobre el capítulo que me ayuda a seguir con las ganas de seguir escribiendo, les deseo un feliz fin de año y un 2016 lleno de éxitos en lo que se propongan, nos vemos pronto. CHAO.**


	5. DisculpaAnuncio

Hola, si lo comprendo, no apareczco desde la navidad del 2015 y destrozo sus esperanza de un nuevo capitulo con este anuncio, miren sere franco, no sabia como continuarla, ahora que estaban juntos, no sabia si apegarme con la linea original, o crear algo original, ademas juntando mis cambios de famdom cartoons-animes y haber dejado el manga porque perdio mi interes en la forma como lo llevaban no ayudaba nada, se que pido disculpas, pero quiero intentar revivir esta historia, de verdad, ahora que renicie el manga por que porfin llegan a algo que interesa, en parte tambien por un crossover que estoy haciendo con Naruto, pero necesito saber si aun hay alguien que le interese despues de estar en hiautus indefinido por año y medio, sabiendo que ya hay fics de E.N.D con mejor argumento y historia, no es mi intencion ganar reviews con esto, pues invierto mi tiempo en esto y quiero saber que vale la pena, por lo menos hay tres capitulos planeados ahora, planeo subirlo a M para poner un poco de gore si gustan, queriendo hacer algo diferente, los empezare a trabajar en una semana, pues ahora estoy en examenes de la uni, ademas quiero dar que vosotros me ayudes con las opciones al final del capitulo, les pido una muy sincera disculpa, doy mi palabra como ficker que revivire esta histoira, gracias por seguir aqui leyendo esto, me despido por ahora.

kunashgi448


End file.
